


|𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑨𝑪𝑲𝑬𝑹𝑴𝑨𝑵𝑺|

by Vamplol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Mentioned Marleyan Warriors, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yeagerist, marleyans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamplol/pseuds/Vamplol
Summary: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐀𝐜𝐤𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐚 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐩 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐨 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐨 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦𝐬𝐞𝐥𝐟𝐬 𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭.
Kudos: 1





	|𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑨𝑪𝑲𝑬𝑹𝑴𝑨𝑵𝑺|

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒂𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒔 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒂 𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒑 𝒐𝒇 𝒍𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒍 𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒏 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒐 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒚 𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕. Their group consist of 7 members.

𝑲𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒚 𝒂𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏. Other know as 𝑲𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒊𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒓. He is the 𝑳𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒇 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒔. He was once a notorious serial killer who would slit his preys throat. Kenny is 𝑳𝒆𝒗𝒊 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏 uncle and relative to 𝑴𝒊𝒌𝒂𝒔𝒂 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏.

𝑳𝒆𝒗𝒊 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏. Other known as 𝑪𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝑳𝒆𝒗𝒊. He is the 𝑪𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑶𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒔𝒒𝒂𝒖𝒅. Levi is the 𝑾𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅𝒔 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒏. Levi is the nephew of 𝑲𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒚 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏 and cousin to 𝑴𝒊𝒌𝒂𝒔𝒂 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏.

𝑴𝒊𝒌𝒂𝒔𝒂 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏. Other known as 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑻𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒄 𝑨𝒎𝒂𝒛𝒐𝒏. She is 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒔 𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒂𝒔𝒊𝒏 under 𝑳𝒆𝒗𝒊 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏. Mikasa is a relative to 𝑲𝒆𝒏𝒏𝒚 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏 and cousin to 𝑳𝒆𝒗𝒊 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏.

𝑯𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒁𝒐𝒆. Other known as 𝑰𝒏𝒔𝒂𝒏𝒆 𝑺𝒄𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒔𝒕. They are the most 𝑰𝒏𝒗𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒆 person in the city of Paradis. They are 𝑪𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝑭𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒔𝒊𝒄𝒔 𝑻𝒆𝒂𝒎. Hange is 𝑳𝒆𝒗𝒊 𝒂𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏'𝒔 closest companion.

𝑱𝒆𝒂𝒏 𝑲𝒊𝒓𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒊𝒏. Other known as 𝑯𝒐𝒓𝒔𝒆. He is one of 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒅𝒆𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔. He is the best 𝑨𝒖𝒕𝒐𝒊𝒔𝒕. He is the 𝑮𝒆𝒕𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒅𝒓𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒓 who can escape any situation. Jean is 𝑺𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒂 𝑩𝒓𝒂𝒖𝒔 and 𝑪𝒐𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆 𝑺𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓'𝒔 closest friend. 

𝑺𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒂 𝑩𝒓𝒂𝒖𝒔. Other known as 𝑷𝒐𝒕𝒂𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍. She is 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝑬𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝑴𝒂𝒓𝒌𝒔𝒘𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒏 in Paradis. She is a assassin on 𝑪𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝑳𝒆𝒗𝒊'𝒔 𝑶𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒔𝒒𝒂𝒖𝒅. Sasha is 𝑱𝒆𝒂𝒏 𝑲𝒊𝒓𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒊𝒏 and 𝑪𝒐𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆 𝑺𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓'𝒔 closest friend.

𝑪𝒐𝒏𝒏𝒊𝒆 𝑺𝒑𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒓. Other known as 𝑭𝒖𝒏𝒏𝒚 𝑮𝒖𝒚. He is 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝑬𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝑺𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒍. He stays on buildings as a 𝑳𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒐𝒖𝒕 watches out for 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑶𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒔𝒒𝒂𝒖𝒅. Connie is 𝑱𝒆𝒂𝒏 𝑲𝒊𝒓𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒂 𝑩𝒓𝒂𝒖𝒔' closest friend.

———————————————————————————

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒔 have a great number of enemies including 𝒀𝒆𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒕. 

𝒀𝒆𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒕 are a large group of people who believe that 𝑬𝒓𝒆𝒏 𝒀𝒆𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓 is going to save their city from its depression. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒔 go against 𝒀𝒆𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒕 and refuse to stand by them or support them. 𝑬𝒓𝒆𝒏 𝒀𝒆𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓 can't "save" the city knowing a group as famous as 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒔 are going against him. 𝑬𝒓𝒆𝒏 𝒀𝒆𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓 used to be part of 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒔 until he started the 𝒀𝒆𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒕 then everything fell apart and everyone was forced to pick a side or go neutral. 

An enemy of both 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑨𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒔 and 𝒀𝒆𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒕 are 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒆𝒚𝒂𝒏𝒔. 

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒆𝒚𝒂𝒏𝒔 are an army of people who possess great power and technology. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒆𝒚𝒂𝒏𝒔 live in the city next to Paradis. They believe all people who live in Paradis are selfish devils who oppressed them. They hate 𝑬𝒓𝒆𝒏 𝒀𝒆𝒂𝒈𝒆𝒓 the most. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑴𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒆𝒚𝒂𝒏𝒔 believe he possesses to much power.  
——————————————————————————-

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will explain the rivalries more.


End file.
